Retour à Kanto
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Sacha continue ses aventures aux côtés de Flora, Max et Pierre. Ses pas le ramènent à Kanto où d'étranges Pokemon semblent semer la terreur.N'ayant pas vu tous les épisodes, il se peut qu'il y ait des différences : noms de pkmn, etc. Sacha X Ondine


N'ayant pas vu tout les épisodes et ne connaissant pas les noms français de certains pokémon (advance), je m'excuse s'il y a quelques différences. Bonne lecture.

**Retour à Kanto :**

Sacha était couché dans l'herbe à côté de Pikachu, Pierre préparait le dîner pendant que Flora et son frère Max l'aidaient en sortant les couverts. Le ciel était dégagé et laissé voir les étoiles, Sacha se sentait comme hypnotisé, soudain…

GRAOOOOUUUURG !

Pierre, Flora, Max et les pokémon se retournèrent vers Sacha, surpris. Celui-ci riait, visiblement gêné.

Sacha - Ahahah… Je crois que j'ai faim.

Une goutte apparut sur les tempes de ses amis.

Pierre - Tu ne changeras jamais… Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt prêt…

Sacha se rapprocha du feu qui lui éclairait la moitié du visage.

S - Hmm… Ca sent bon ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

P - Spécialité d'Argenta. Tu vas voir, c'est très bon. Flora, tu veux bien m'aider, je vais chercher d'autres ingrédients.

Flora - Oui, que dois-je faire ?

P - Juste tourner la soupe et surveiller qu'elle ne déborde pas.

F - Bien chef !

Max et Sacha s'approchèrent doucement de Pierre.

Max - Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser s'en occuper ?

P - Elle est peut-être un peu maladroite, mais elle peut se débrouiller…

S - Si tu le dis…

Pierre se dirigea vers son sac pendant que Sacha s'asseyait à côté du feu, Pikachu sur ses genoux.

F – AAAAHHH !!

P - Quoi ?!

F - Rien ! Rien !

Flora s'était levée et s'était mise devant Pierre pour lui cacher la vue. Il pu voir Sacha et Max penchés, au-dessus de la marmite, faisant une grimace.

F - Je… Je suis désolée… J'ai voulut rajouter du bois pour que ça chauffe plus vite et…

P - soupir Ce n'est rien… Je vais préparer autre chose.

F - Je suis désolée…

Elle s'assit à côté de Sacha et fixa le feu. Le garçon lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

S - C'est pas grave ça peut arriver à tout le monde…

Elle le regarda en souriant.

F - Merci.

Pierre revint avec des sandwichs.

P - C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Bon appétit !

Ils se servirent et mangèrent de bon cœur. Pikachu se retourna, les oreilles droites, scrutant le bois sombre.

Pkc - Pika ?

Il posa son sandwichs et avança vers le bois.

S - Eh ! Où vas-tu Pikachu ?

Il le suivit à travers les fourrés. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière sombre, éclairée seulement par la pleine Lune. En son centre, un étrange Pokémon. De la taille d'un Dracoloss, sa peau écailleuse était de couleur or et argentée. Ses yeux semblaient rouges et bleus, ses pattes avaient de longues griffes couleur rubis et saphir.

Il ne bougeait pas, observant Sacha et Pikachu sans broncher.

S - C'est quoi ce truc ?

Le Pokémon se mit à grogner et disparut en explosant en diverses pierres précieuses.

S - Wow ! C'était quoi ?

Pkc - Pi ?

Pikachu s'avança doucement vers les pierres. Il en toucha une et elle disparut avec toutes les autres.

Pkc - Chaaa !

Il courut jusqu'à l'épaule de Sacha. Flora et son frère le rejoignirent avec Pierre, Poussifeu les éclairant avec son lance-flamme.

M - Sacha ! Que s'est-il passé ?

S - Je… J'ai vu… Non, rien…

Il passa à côté d'eux et rejoignit le camp, calme.

« S - Je sens que je ne dois pas en parler… » 

Le lendemain, ils rejoignirent un centre Pkmn à l'entrée d'une grotte. Pierre s'y précipita suivit des 3 autres. Les deux jeunes et le petit garçon retrouvèrent Pierre, tenant la mains de l'infirmière Joëlle en lui promettant la Lune.

S - Il ne changera jamais…

M - Vraiment étrange comme garçon…

S - Pierre ! Il y a plein d'agents Jenny !

Il lâcha la main de l'infirmière et regarda autour de lui.

P - Où ça ? Où ça ?

Flora pouffa de rire et l'infirmière retourna derrière son comptoir.

Inf J - Puis-je vous aider ?

S - Oui, nous aimerions régénérer nos Pokémon.

Ils sortirent leur Pokéball et posèrent Pikachu à côté.

Inf J - Je vous les ramène dans un moment.

M - Attendez, je peux venir avec vous ?

Inf J - Bien sûr !

Ils rentrèrent dans une pièce…

P - ATTENDEZ-MOI !!

Elle referma la porte derrière elle sans faire attention au garçon qui se prit la porte et glissa à terre.

P - Bobo…

Le vidéophone du centre sonna et Leuphorie décrocha. Un jeune homme au cheveux marrons et aux yeux bridés apparut à l'écran.

? - Bonjour, je suis bien au centre Pkmn de la forêt des Mystherbe ?

Lpr - Leupho !

? - Je passe cette annonce dans tous les centres de la région de Houen. Je suis le remplaçant de l'arène d'Argenta et je cherche désespérément le champion en titre. Voici sa photo. Si vous le rencontrez, dites-lui d'appeler chez lui d'urgence. Merci.

Lpr - Leupho leuphorie !

L'image disparut et le Pokémon raccrocha. Il se retourna et vit Pierre qui discutait avec Sacha et Flora.

Lpr - Leupho !!!

Le Leuphorie courut vers Pierre en lui tendant le téléphone.

Lpr - Leupho Leuphorie !

P - Quelqu'un veut me parler ?

Lpr - Leupho !

Il prit le téléphone et le porta à son oreille.

P - Il n'y a personne au bout du fil.

Lpr - Leupho… Rie rie !

Le Pokémon mima de pianoter les touches téléphoniques.

P - Faut que je le compose moi ? Mais j'appelle qui ?

Lpr - Rie ! Rie ! Phorie !

Pikachu arriva dans la salle d'attente et sauta sur l'épaule de Sacha.

S - Pikachu, tu te sens mieux ? Tu peux peut-être aider Pierre en parlant avec Leuphorie ?

Pkc - Pikachu !

Il sauta au sol et s'approcha de Leuphorie.

Pkc - Pika pikachu ! Kachu chu ?

Lpr - Rie ! Pho-rie !

Pkc - Cha ?

Lpr - Rie !

Pikachu se tourna vers Pierre et imita son visage.

M - Tu veux que Pierre s'appelle lui-même ?

Pikachu tomba par terre. Il se releva et fit signe de 3 avec ses doigts.

F - Une charade ! J'adore ça ! Donc, en 3 syllabes.

Pikachu fouilla les poches de Sacha et en sortit deux pièces d'un Pokédollars.

F - Le mot commence par sous !

Pkc - Chu…

S - Monnaie ?

M - Argent ?

Pkc - Cha !

P - Argent ?…

P&S - Ar-gen-ta !

P - Il faut que j'appelle chez moi !

Pkc - Pi Pikachu !

Pierre composa le numéro, inquiet. L'écran du vidéophone s'alluma et un garçon lui ressemblant apparut.

? - Pierre ?

P - Benny !

B - Oh ! Ce que je suis content de pouvoir te parler !

P - Oui, moi aussi…

B - Pierre, il faut que tu reviennes d'urgence à Argenta !

P - Pourquoi ?

B - La ville est attaquée par des Pokémon eau, on ne peut pas les battre avec nos Pokémon roche.

P - Quoi ?

S - Des Pokémon eau… ?

P - Où êtes-vous ?

B - Papa a amené les habitants dans le centre Pkmn du mont Sélénite. C'est le seul endroit où on peut être encore à l'abri.

P - Je… Je me mets en chemin ! Je vais essayer de vite revenir !

B - Oui, vite ! Azuria aussi est envahie de Pokémon fous.

S - Azuria ! Non, Ondine !

P - On vient !

F - Si on prend le bateau au port de la prochaine ville, nous arriverons à Kanto en 3 jours au lieu de 15.

P - Il faut y aller ! Tiens bon petit frère !

B - Oui, je m'occupe de nos cadets.

Ils récupérèrent leurs Pokémon et Sacha, Flora et Pierre se mirent en chemin au pas de course.

P - Mes frères et sœurs… Pourvu qu'ils aillent bien.

Ils atteignirent le port dans l'après-midi. Ils se dirigèrent vers les embarcadères. Flora s'approcha d'un marin.

F - Excusez-nous, savez-vous quand part le prochain bateau pour Kanto ?

Marin - Il n'y en a plus, avec ces Pokémon enragés, le bateau n'est pas revenu…

P - Quoi ! Mais nous devons aller à Argenta le plus vite possible !

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux vert clair et aux yeux gris s'avança vers eux.

? - Moi, je peux vous aider !

Ils se retournèrent vers lui, surpris.

Marin - Armand ! Tu es fou ! Et les Pokémon… ?

A - Ils ne me font pas peur. S'ils veulent aller à Kanto, je les y emmène.

Marin - Je te mets en garde. Fais ce que tu veux…

P - Tu peux nous y emmener en 3 jours ?

A - Je peux même vous y emmener en 2 jours ! Grâce à mon Wailord !

Il lança une pokéball dans la mer et une énorme baleine en sortie.

F - Waa ! Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi gros !

A - Je vous propose de partir de suite, ça vous intéresse ?

P - Oui !

Le Pokémon ouvrit la gueule.

F - On… On ne va tout de même pas monter…

A - Ben si, il va aller sous l'eau pour aller plus vite, comment veux-tu tenir sur son dos ?

F - Bêêêrk !

P - Allez, ne fait pas ta mauvaise tête et monte !

Armand passa en premier, suivis de Flora, Sacha et Pierre.

F - Ca sent pas bon là-dedans !

A - Tu vas t'y habituer…

Ils s'asseyèrent sur des blocs blancs ressemblant à des os.

A - Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous allez à Kanto, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

P - Je suis le champion en titre d'Argenta et j'ai été contacté par ma famille. Je me dois de rentrer pour leur prêter main forte.

A - Ah… Et toi ?

F - Moi ? Ben, j'accompagne Sacha et Pierre dans leur voyage depuis quelques semaines. Je vais les aider.

A - Et toi ?

S - …

F - Ouhou ? Sacha ?

S - Hein ?

F - Armand te demande pourquoi tu vas à Kanto ?

S - Je vais aider Ond… Pierre ! Je vais aider Pierre !

Armand le regarda perplexe. Sacha baissa de nouveau la tête, Pikachu le fixant inquiet. Au bout de quelques heures, ils s'endormirent, sauf Sacha.

S - Je suis inquiet pour Ondine… Comment va-t-elle ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé… Pff, ce qu'il fait chaud !

Il fouilla son sac pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau, un étui bleu marine tomba au sol, s'ouvrant et laissant quelque chose tomber plus loin. Sacha le ramassa.

S - Mes badges de Kanto… Mais ? Où est celui d'Ondine ?

Il regarda partout et finit par y mettre la main dessus. Il se pencha et le prit.

S - Tant qu'il va bien, je sais qu'Ondine va bien aussi…

Au creux de sa main, le badge scintilla et éclata en mille morceaux. Sacha pâlit.

S - Ce… C'est pas vrai… Co… Comment… Ondine !

Sacha se précipita vers Armand et le secoua pour le tirer de son sommeil.

S - Armand ! Armand !

A - ZZ… GUOI ?!! Sacha ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

S - S'il te plait, demande à Wailord d'aller plus vite, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment !

A - Wailord est à la vitesse maximale… On arrivera demain soir à Kanto… Maintenant dors !

Il se rendormit profondément. Sacha retourna s'asseoir et ouvrit sa main pour voir les cristaux restant du badge.

S - Ondine…

Il les remit dans l'étui qu'il remit dans son sac. Il regarda sa main et vit une petite tache rouge. Il retira son gant et vit une plaie sur sa paume gauche.

S - Zut… Je me suis coupé…

Il commença à nettoyer la plaie et laissa échapper une larme.

S - Ondine…

F - Sacha ?

Il se retourna surpris. Il s'essuya les yeux, gêné qu'on le voit dans un état de faiblesse et se releva.

F - Sacha, ça va ?

Il se força à sourire.

S - Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi me demande-tu ça ? Je suis Sacha du bourg Palette et je suis toujours bien ! Bonne nuit !

Il se coucha, laissant Flora inquiète.

Ondine était poursuivit par des Pokémon plante. Elle envoya Staross pour les repousser avec son pistolet à O, mais les Pokémon ennemis ne faiblirent pas et continuèrent d'avancer, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

O - Reviens Staross !

Elle continua de courir et se retrouva bientôt devant une falaise. Elle se retourna et fit volte-face aux ennemis et tomba à genou en pleurant.

O - J'ai protégé Azuria autant que j'ai pu… J'ai échoué… Je ne suis pas digne d'être la championne Eau… Je suis désolée Azuria… Pardon…

Un Herbizarre déploya un fouet liane vers Ondine. Elle ferma les yeux attendant le coup, mais rien ne vain.

O - Psykokwak ?!

Psykokwak était devant elle, tentant de la protéger avec une attaque psyko, retenant la liane. Ondine se releva, mais une autre liane la toucha sans que Psykokwak ne puisse faire quelque chose. Elle fut projetée dans le vide.

O - SACHA !!!!

S - NON !!!!!!!!!

Il ouvrit les yeux, Flora était devant lui, le regardant inquiète.

F - Sacha, ça va ?

Il était en sueur et encore choqué.

F - Sacha ?

S - Je… Je vais bien…

A - On est arrivé à Palette !

S - Palette ? Bourg Palette ?!

Wailord ouvrit la gueule et déroula sa langue pour les laisser sortir, Sacha et Pierre en premier. Les arbres autour du rivage étaient morts, il n'y avait pas de vent, seul le bruit des vagues était encore à peine perceptible.

S - Que… Que s'est-il passé ?

Il courut vers chez lui mais ne trouva plus qu'une maison vide.

S - Maman !!! Maman !!!

Il ressortit, les larmes aux yeux. Il leva la tête vers la colline surplombant le village, le laboratoire du professeur Chen… Un espoir…

Il fonça vers la colline, suivit de Flora, Pierre, Armand et Pikachu.

S - Maman ! Maman ! Professeur Chen !!

Il pénétra dans l'enclos aux Tauros et freina soudainement. Les autres le rejoignirent, essoufflés.

F - Sa… Sacha… Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il… Y a ?

S - Chut… Ecoutez…

…

A - Ben quoi, il n'y a rien, c'est silencieux…

S - Justement ! Palette n'est pas un village de nature silencieuse… Où sont les pokémon ? Pourquoi toute la végétation semble morte, excepté autour du labo ?

Il s'avança prudemment vers le laboratoire. Il était devant la porte et tremblait. Pourquoi le laboratoire Pokémon était le seul lieu épargné du village ? Il ouvrit d'un coup et se retrouva sous un filet. Pierre accourut et l'aida à s'en dépêtrer.

S - Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? Va voir Pierre !

Flora le devança et pénétra à l'intérieur, Pokéball en main. Tout était sombre. Elle ouvrit une porte et… sentit quelque chose de dur sous son menton.

? - Un pas de plus et je tire !

F - Je… Je n'ai rien fait ! Je… Je ne suis pas un ennemi !

Armand pénétra à sa suite et vit un vieil homme tenant Flora à joue avec...

A - P… Pourquoi tenait vous Flora en joue avec… Cette béquille ?

Flora baissa les yeux et vit « l'arme ». Elle tomba par terre.

F - Qui êtes-vous ? Où sont passés les habitants !

? - Mon nom est…

S - Professeur Chen !

Prof Chen - Sacha ! Tu es revenu !

Il se leva avec difficulté, soutenu par sa béquille.

S - Que s'est-il passé ?

Le professeur baissa les yeux.

PC - Des pokémon…

S - Où sont les autres habitants ? Où est ma mère !

PC - Ils vont bien. Suivez-moi.

Ils suivirent le professeur dans un passage secret, derrière les étagères de pokéball.

S - Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ça ici.

PC - Je m'en servais pour des études… Personnelles.

Il tapa 4 coups et la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant les villageois dont la mère de Sacha.

Délia - Sachaaa !!

S - Maman !

Ils s'étreignirent.

Délia - Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? C'est très dangereux ici.

S - Nous étions revenu pour Argenta et Azuria, j'ignorais que Palette avait été touché… Que s'est-il passé ?

PC - Des pokémon sauvages nous ont attaqués… Personne ne se souvient de la suite. Nous avons comme… Un trou de mémoire…

Sacha scruta la salle, il pouvait voir tous les habitants de son village… Tous ?

S - Où est Régis ?

PC - Il est revenu quelque temps au village après le tournoi de la Whirl'cup. Il est partit pour trouver la réponse à ce mystère. Il est partit pour Jadielle… Je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis.

P - Nous le rencontrerons peut-être sur notre chemin.

Derrière Délia, Mr Mime fixait Sacha d'un mauvais œil. Sacha s'en aperçut et s'avança vers lui.

S - Eh ! Mr Mime, comment ça va ? J'espère que tu as bien pris soin de maman durant mon absence !

Il grogna et s'enfuit au fond de la salle. Il fut le seul à le remarquer.

P - Nous devrions y aller.

S - Oui, il faut repartir au plus vite…

D - Pas question !!!

S - ?

D - Sacha ! Je refuse que tu partes, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

S - Ne t'inquiète pas maman… Tout ira bien, et puis, je ne suis pas seul, il y a Pikachu, Pierre et Flora.

A - Et Armand !

F - Tu te joins à nous ?

A - Oui, je suis de Kanto moi aussi !

P - Il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher.

Sacha étreignit sa mère et se tourna vers Chen.

S - Prenez soin de maman.

PC - Oui, et prends ça aussi.

Il lui tendit un petit écouteur relié à un micro.

PC - Je l'ai mis au point récemment, il est censé identifier les pokémon et décrypter leur langage mais je ne l'ai pas terminé. Il n'y a que le système de communication qui est installé et une partie du décryptage Pkmn. Tu nous tiendras au courant comme ça.

S - Oui.

Il le mit et partit avec ses 4 amis, direction Jadielle. Le chemin était très angoissant, personne ne parlait, espérant entendre le moindre bruit, mais tout était silencieux. Ils pénétrèrent dans la ville de Jadielle qui était entièrement vide.

F - C'est inquiétant… Où sont les habitants ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arène de la ville. Sacha y pénétra suivit d'Armand pendant que Pierre et Flora allèrent vers le centre Pkmn. L'arène avait été réparée depuis le passage de Sacha. Ils s'avancèrent vers le podium où se tenait le champion. Le siège était vide, pas le signe de vie. Pikachu fit crépiter ses joues en direction d'un coin d'ombre. Il envoya un éclair et…

??? - WOUAÏEAÏAHAHA !!!

3 ombres retombèrent au sol, littéralement grillées. Sacha s'en approcha, suivant Pikachu.

S - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ?!

? - Hem Hem… Nous sommes de retour !

?2 - Pour vous demander du secours !!

Js - JAMES !!!

Jm - Mais enfin Jessie, nous sommes les seuls qui soient encore dans cette ville et nous ne pouvons pas sortir à cause de ces Pokémon…

S - Quels Pokémon ?

Miaouss passa la tête par la porte de l'arène en scrutant les alentours.

Mss - Miaouss ! Ils sont où ?

Jm - Il y avait tout plein de Pokémon !

S - Quel type ?

Jm - Il y avait de tout. Je n'en ai jamais vu autant… Pas vrai Jessie ?

Js - Je ne te parle plus, traître !

? - Qulbutoquet !

Js - JE NE T'AI PAS DEMANDE DE SORTIR DE TA POKEBALL !!!

Qbt - Toquet !

A - Elle a l'air furieuse…

Js - JE NE SUIS PAS FURIEUSE !!! ET PUIS QUI ES-TU ?

A - Je m'appelle Armand… Armand du plateau Indigo !…

Flora et Pierre ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

F - C'est une ville fantôme… Il n'y a plus personne…

Jm - Normal, ils ont tous fuit vers le Mont Sélénite, rejoindre ceux d'Argenta…

S - Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, il faut rejoindre Sélénite…

Mss - Pas si vite morveux… Pikachu reste avec nous !

S - Quoi ?!

Pkc - Ka !

Miaouss tenait Pikachu dans une cage en verre.

Js - Belle prise Miaouss !

S - Relâchez-le ! Arcko attaque charge !

Le pokemon grenouille sortit de sa pokéball et fonça dans Miaouss qui lâcha le bocal.

F - Poussifeu, Attaque lance-flamme !

…

TR - LA TEAM ROCKET S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX !!!

Armand rattrapa le bocal et libéra Pikachu.

Pkc - Pika !

A - De rien.

S - Pikachu !

Pkc - Pikapi !

L'oreillette de Sacha émit un petit grésillement.

PC - Sacha ? Tu me reçois ?

S - Professeur Chen ! Oui, 5 sur 5 !

PC - Il y a des habitants ? Des nouvelles de Régis ?

S - Non, il n'y a personne et on n'a pas retrouvé Régis.

PC - Il a du continuer vers le Nord… Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

S - On va continuer sur Argenta.

PC - Je te recontacte plus tard.

S - Oui.

P - On repart ?

Ils étaient arrivés devant la forêt de Jade, mais à leur grande surprise, l'entrée était bouchée par de gros rochers. Pierre tapa rageusement sur l'une des pierres.

P - C'est pas vrai ! On doit faire le tour par le labyrinthe des Taupiqueur…

S - Le labyrinthe ?

P - Lorsque je suis retourné à Argenta, j'ai passé un petit séjour dans le Tunnel aux Taupiqueur… Ils ont creusé de nouvelles galeries, j'en ai pris une au hasard et je me suis retrouvé à Céladopole.

S - On est obligé de passer par là…

P - Mais t'imagine le détour ? Il faut aller plus vite…

F - Sacha à raison, on doit passer par là, c'est le seul chemin.

Pierre tapa de nouveau dans la roche.

P - Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

La pierre s'anima et un immense Steelix se dressa devant eux.

A - Oups…

S - FUYONS !!!

Pierre fonça vers le Pokémon, suivis de Pikachu et glissa par la petite entrée qu'il offrait. Le Pokémon roche se recoucha aussitôt et se rendormi. Sacha revint sur les lieux pour chercher Pierre.

S - Pierre ?! Pikachu ?!

Armand tendit l'oreille et s'approcha des arbres.

A - Pierre ?

P - Oui ! Je suis dans la forêt, Pikachu est avec moi ! Je vais à Argenta ! Rejoignez-nous y dès que vous pourrez !

A - Bien !

F - Il ne nous reste donc plus que les Taupiqueur…

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte et avancèrent grâce au Flash de Poussifeu. Soudain, un troupeau de Triopikeur les prit en chasse.

F - Wouaaaaahh !!! A gauche ou à droite ?! Vite !

S & A - Droite !!

Les Triopikeur prirent celui de gauche.

S - Ouf… On y a échappé…

A - Il y a de la lumière !

S - Vite !

Ils sortirent de la grotte et se retrouvèrent dans une immense forêt.

F - Où sommes nous ?

A - Aucune idée… Mais ce n'est pas la forêt de Jade… Je la connais trop.

S - Le soleil se couche, on ferait mieux de camper ici.

Ils sortirent leur sac de couchage. Sacha sortit accidentellement l'étui des badges.

A - Je peux voir ?

Il lui prit et les regarda.

A - Wow ! Ceux de Jotho et Kanto ! Connais-tu la légende des badges ?

S - Non ?

A - On dit que chaque badge à un certain pouvoir que le dresseur acquière en les remportant. On dit aussi que chaque badge est comme leur champion, ils réagissent un peu pareil…

Sacha avala difficilement et repris l'étui des mains d'Armand et le rangea. Après avoir mangé, ils se couchèrent sauf Sacha qui examina les cristaux du badge d'Ondine.

_« On dit aussi que chaque badge sont comme leur champion, ils réagissent un peu pareil… »_

« S - Ondine… » 

Il finit par trouver le sommeil.

Ondine fut projetée dans le vide.

O - SACHA !!!!

S - NON !!!!!!!!!

Armand et Flora le regardèrent surpris.

F - Sacha ?

S - Je vais bien.

« S - Encore ce rêve… » 

Il se leva et rangea ses affaires. Ils partirent vers le Nord, espérant trouver la sortie. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent devant une falaise. Sacha la reconnue et frissonna.

« S - C'était ici, j'en suis sûr ! » 

F - Sacha, ça va ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et descendit la falaise avec prudence. Arrivé en bas, il chercha quelque chose du regard. Il aperçut un morceau de tissus bleu. Il le prit et frissonna : c'était l'élastique d'Ondine.

« S - Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve… » 

Il continua à chercher autour de lui quand Flora et Armand le rejoignirent.

F - Que cherche-tu ?

Il lui tendit l'élastique.

S - C'est l'élastique de mon amie… Ondine. J'ai fait un cauchemar dans lequel elle tombait de cette falaise et je trouve ça ici… Ce n'est pas possible.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit un petit grésillement.

PC - Sacha, des nouvelles ?

S - Pas grand chose, à part que Pierre et Pikachu sons partit de leur côté, par la forêt de Jade. On n'a pas pu les suivre. Et nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle de Régis…

PC - J'ai eu des nouvelles, Régis les a rejoint et ils sont arrivés au centre de Sélénite. Tous les habitants de Jadielle, Argenta et Azuria y sont. Régis va peut-être vous rejoindre, il a décidé de partir.

S - Et Ondine ?!

PC - C'est la seule manquante…

S - …

PC - Sacha ?

S - Oui, je suis toujours là…

PC - Je te rappelle demain, même heure.

S - Bien.

Il continua à avancer laissant Flora et Armand inquiet. Il tourna à l'angle d'un rocher et se retrouva face à une grotte devant laquelle se tenait Psykokwak, sommeillant.

S - Psykokwak ?

Il ouvrit un œil et paniqué, courut en rond durant 1 minute avant de partir dans la grotte en hurlant des « couacs » à tout bout de champ. Sacha entra à sa suite et au bout d'un moment, il se retrouva dans une galerie en cul-de-sac dans laquelle Psykokwak regardait le mur, se tenant le menton l'air perplexe.

S - Tu t'es perdu ?

Psykokwak se retourna doucement, les yeux écarquillés et s'enfuit de nouveau en passant entre les jambes de Sacha et le faisant chuter.

S - Aïe ! Mais qu'il est bête ce Pokémon ! Eh ! Attends-moi !

Il courut à la suite du canard fou. Ne regardant pas où il posait les pieds, il tomba à genou mais se retint à la taille de quelqu'un. Il leva les yeux et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, les yeux couleur océan qui le regardait, mi-surprise, mi-gênée : Ondine. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes, puis réalisant la gêne de leur situation, il la lâcha et se releva d'un coup. Ondine recula, fronçant les sourcils.

S - Ondine ?

O - Sa… Cha, c'est… C'est bien toi ?

Il lui sourit et elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Il fut d'abord surpris du geste de son amie, elle qui paraissait si forte et si courageuse. Elle le serra plus fort, ne cessant pas de pleurer.

O - J'ai eu si peur…

S - Shh… Ce n'est rien…

Il lui caressa les cheveux et elle releva la tête vers lui. En quelques mois, elle le trouvait changé : il avait maintenant sa taille, ses tâches de rousseurs s'étaient éclaircies, son regard semblait moins dur qu'autrefois. Elle aussi, il la trouva changée : ses cheveux étaient plus long, surtout sans son élastique. Elle portait un costume de Poissirène déchiré par endroit, certainement dû à sa chute. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard.

F - Sacha !

Flora arrivait suivit d'Armand. Revenant à la réalité, ils se lâchèrent et reculèrent d'un pas. Ondine ferma les yeux et s'évanouit. Sacha la rattrapa dans ses bras.

F - Sacha ! On t'a enfin retrouvé !… Qui est-ce ?

Il ne répondit pas, fixant Ondine d'un regard inquiet.

S - Elle ne va pas bien… Flora, il te reste encore de l'Hyper potion ?

F - Oui, tiens.

Elle lui tendit le flacon et Sacha le fit boire à Ondine. Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard et regarda Sacha qui la serrait contre lui. Elle rougit et se releva de suite.

S - Ondine ! Tu te sens mieux ?

O - Oui… Ca ira… Que s'est-il passé ?

S - Tu t'es évanouit et je t'ai fait boire de l'Hyper potion.

A - Eh ! Bonjour !

O - Bon… Bonjour…

S - Flora, Armand, je vous présente Ondine, elle est ma…

O - Meilleure amie…

Sacha se tourna vers elle, légèrement étonné, mais elle détourna le regard en rougissant.

A - Enchanté. Je suis Armand.

Il s'approcha et lui fit un baisemain qui la fit rougir. Sacha fronça les sourcils.

F - Et moi c'est Flora !

Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'approcha de Flora et la prit par les épaules. Cette fois ce fut Ondine qui fronça les sourcils.

S - Et elle nous suit, Pierre et moi sur le continent Houen.

O - Bonjour…

Il relâcha Flora qui le regarda étonnée d'avoir fait ce geste plutôt… Affectif…

« F - Sacha est jaloux ? Il veut la rendre jalouse, elle aussi ! » 

Armand dévisageait Ondine sans se lasser.

F - Sacha était très inquiet à ton sujet… Que s'est-il passé ?

O - Tu étais inquiet ?

Il détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement.

S - C'est stupide ! Pourquoi serais-je inquiet ?

A - Moi je l'aurais été à sa place !

Il regarda Armand d'un regard noir.

O - Des Pokémon plantes ont attaqués la ville. J'ai aidé les habitants à rejoindre le Mont Sélénite. Je suis retournée, seule, à Azuria pour tenter de les battre. Ca fait 3 jours que je suis ici. Je ne peux plus sortir à cause des Pokémon devant…

F - Mais il n'y avait pas de Pokémon devant !

O - Quoi ?

A - Quand nous sommes arrivés, il n'y avait aucune présence…

S - Excepté Psykokwak… Mais au fait, pourquoi me fuyait-il ?

Ondine baissa le regard.

O - Il y a bien une raison… Mais je ne m'en souviens plus…

Psykokwak était toujours derrière Ondine, observant Sacha d'un regard mauvais.

S - Il a l'air de m'en vouloir… Eh ! Psykokwak, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Il avança sa main, mais le Pokémon canard la lui pinça.

S - … WOUAÏE ! LÂCHE-MOI !

O - Psykokwak ! Lâche Sacha !

Elle le rappela dans sa Pokéball et Sacha se massa sa main endolorie.

O - Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit…

S - Aïe… Ce n'est rien…

F - Si on rejoignait les autres au Mont Sélénite ?

A - Oui, allons y !

Ils sortirent de la grotte, Ondine passa en dernière, regardant les alentours d'un regard méfiant. Armand s'approcha et la prit par la main.

A - Viens, tu n'as rien à craindre…

Elle rougit et regarda du côté de Sacha qui évita son regard, furieux. Il se rapprocha de Flora et ils marchèrent ainsi en « couple » jusqu'à l'arène d'Azuria. Ondine avait lâché Armand, mais n'avait pas quitter Sacha du regard. Elle était à la fois si contente de le revoir, mais se sentait menacée en sa présence… Pourquoi ? La ville était vide et silencieuse. Ils entrèrent tous dans l'arène et Ondine partit se changer. Elle revint avec un short en jean et une chemise bleue ciel, par dessus un débardeur blanc. Ils repartirent en direction du Mont Sélénite. Ils arrivèrent à la sortie de la ville et se retrouvèrent face à un énorme Florizarre qui barrait la route. Ondine, apeurée se cacha derrière Sacha.

O - Il… Il va encore m'attaquer !

S - Mais non, il dort. On n'a qu'à passer sur le côté en silence. Flora, passe d'abord.

Elle acquiesça et passa sur la pointe des pieds par dessus les lianes du Pokémon.

S - Armand, à toi…

A - Fais d'abord passer Ondine…

O - Non ! Je ne veux pas passer ! Plutôt traverser un nid de Dardargnan !

« S - Ce Pokémon lui fait plus peur que les insectes ? Il a du vraiment la faire souffrir… » 

Armand passa derrière le Pokémon.

A - A toi Ondine, viens nous rejoindre !

O - Non ! Je ne veux pas !

S - Commencez à y aller, je m'en occupe.

A - Tu es sûr ?

S - Oui, oui.

F - Bien, à tout à l'heure !

A - Fait attention à toi, Ondine.

Ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la montagne. Ondine était toujours accrochée à Sacha, lui, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

S - Allez, courage. On va y aller tout les deux, d'accord ?

O - Ou… Oui, si tu veux…

Il la prit par la main et ils avancèrent prudemment. Ondine s'arrêta soudainement.

S - Ondine ?

Le Florizarre ouvrit un œil.

O - Sacha…

Elle regarda sa cheville : le Pokémon ne dormait pas et il en avait profité pour la piéger en enroulant une liane.

Florizarre - Zarre !

Elle fut soulevée dans les airs.

S - ONDINE !

O - Sacha !

Il sauta sur le dos du Pokémon et commença à le frapper du poing. Une autre liane vint s'enrouler autour du cou d'Ondine.

S - Lâche-la !

? - Sacha, si tu fais un geste de plus, il l'étranglera !

Sacha se retourna vers une ombre qui était sur un talus, à côté du Florizarre. Il plissa les yeux, tentant d'apercevoir son visage.

? - Descends de là et part…

S - Pas sans Ondine !

? - Si tu restes, j'ordonne à mon Pokémon de la tuer… Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas la faire souffrir ?

Sacha baissa la tête et descendit.

S - Je pars, mais si tu touche à un seul de ses cheveux…

Le garçon sortit de l'ombre et Sacha le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

S - C'est pas possible !

Face à lui… Lui… Son double… Un autre Sacha. Il souriait méchamment et le fixait d'un regard noir.

S - Qui es-tu !

Sacha2 - Mais je suis Sacha du Bourg Palette… Le VRAI Sacha !

S - Non ! Tu mens ! C'est impossible !

S2 - Disparais de cette vie… Je prends ta place… Je deviens le seul et unique Sacha Ketchum !

O - Sacha !

S - Promets moi de ne faire aucun mal à Ondine…

S2 - Oh, compte sur moi pour bien prendre soin d'elle.

Il la regarda, un étrange sourire pervers.

S - Je t'interdis de la toucher !

Sacha fonça vers lui, prêt à le frapper.

S2 - Florizarre…

O - Aaaaahhh !

Il stoppa et se tourna vers le Pokémon. Il baissa la tête en serrant le poing.

S - Je disparais… Mais ne lui fais pas de mal…

Sacha tourna les talons et partit en courant.

S2 - Ne reviens plus, ou je la tue !

Le double sourit de victoire. Sacha s'éloigna en direction de la cave Taupiqueur. Il allait traverser le pont quand il s'arrêta devant la falaise. Soudain, quelqu'un le poussa dans le vide.

S - Aaaaahhh !

S2 - Adieu l'original !

Le double se détourna et revint auprès de son Pokémon et d'Ondine.

S2 - Florizarre, dépose-la.

Le Pokémon obéit, Ondine se retrouva à genoux. Il rappela le Pokémon dans sa Pokéball et il s'approcha d'elle.

O - Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?!

S2 - Tu vas tout oublier… JE suis Sacha… Et j'ai fait disparaître les mauvais Pokémon… Tout va redevenir comme avant, enfin presque… J'ai besoin de toi pour accomplir la prophétie…

O - Quelle prophétie ?

S2 - Tu es celle qui a été choisie par l'élu… Tu es dans son cœur… Ensemble, vous trouverez le Pokémon le plus puissant connu jusqu'alors… Rainbow…

O - Rainbow ?

S2 - Tu es en quelque sorte la clef. Le Pokémon apparaîtra en ta présence seulement… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il s'approchera de toi… Il te cherche en ce moment même, il a déjà retrouvé Sacha, mais maintenant, JE suis Sacha. Ce Pokémon m'appartiendra… Et toi aussi…

O - CERTAINEMENT PAS !!!

Il la tint par le poigné et la rapprocha de lui, la serrant contre lui. Elle eu beau lutter, il était bien plus fort. Elle finit par pleurer.

O - Lâche-moi… S'il te plait…

S2 - Je vais te lâcher…

O - Quoi ?

S2 - J'ai dit que j'allais te lâcher… Et t'effacer la mémoire !

O - Non !

S2 - Tu ne peux pas lutter…

Il deposa un leger baiser sur ses lèvres et elle s'évanouie dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'au Mont Sélénite.

P - Sacha !! Tu es de retour !!

Pierre accourut vers son ami et l'aida à porter Ondine jusqu'à un lit du centre Pkmn. Tous se regroupèrent autour du garçon.

A - Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Ondine ?

S2 - Les Pokémon ont disparut… Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils ont disparut, c'est sûr. Florizarre à poursuivit Ondine et je l'ai défendue. Elle s'est juste évanouie.

Pikachu accourut et freina devant le dresseur.

Pkc - Pikapi ?

S2 - Pikachu ! Ca faisait longtemps, hein ?

Pikachu renifla la main du double.

Pkc - Pika !

Il lui sauta sur l'épaule.

S2 - Pikachu…

« S2 - Heureusement que j'ai son odeur… Sans ça, j'aurais été démasqué !» 

F - On peut tous rentrer alors ? Tout est finit !

S2 - Oui, c'est finit… Rentrons chez nous…

Ondine gémit et s'assit dans le lit.

A - Ondine ! Ca va ?

O - Sacha, où est Sacha ?!

Armand sembla déçut et se poussa pour laisser passer Sacha.

S2 - Je suis là, ça va ?

O - Oui, que… Que s'est-il passé ?

S2 - Le Florizarre, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? Tu t'es évanouie…

_« S2 - Remplace tes souvenirs par ceux que je t'ai choisi… »_

O - Oui… Je… Je m'en souviens…

P - Ondine !

O - Pierre ! Comment vas-tu !

Ils s'étreignirent.

P - Je suis content de te revoir.

O - Moi aussi…

Le double inspira un grand coup.

S2 - Il est temps de repartir, je dois finir mon voyage.

Flora le regarda surprise.

_« F - Et Ondine ? Quel Goujat ! »_

P - Partir déjà ?... Si tu veux…

A - On pourrait partir dès maintenant, Wailord est dispo !

S - Désolé de partir si vite, ne nous en veuillez pas.

Ondine resta silencieuse et baissa les yeux. Flora la regarda.

F - Ondine, tu ne voudrais pas venir ?

O - Moi ? Venir ? Mais… Et l'arène ? Je dois la garder et puis… Je ne veux pas déranger…

S2 - Mais tu ne nous déranges pas…

Elle le regarda surprise.

S2 - Enfin… Je veux dire que… Euh… Oh et puis, fais comme tu veux !

O - Je peux ?

P - Puisqu'on te le dit !

Elle sourit et dans l'après-midi, elle naviguait au côté de ses amis, dans l'estomac de Wailord. Jackie avait accepté de la remplacer à l'arène pour une durée indéterminée. Elle lui avait laissé tous ses Pokémon, même Togepi. Elle n'avait pris que Corayon et Psykokwak.

F - Alors Ondine, je vais enfin pouvoir te connaître mieux…

O - Oui… Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu voyages avec Sacha ?

F - Euh… Mon frère et moi les avons rejoint il n'y a pas loin d'un mois.

O - Ton frère ?

F - Oui… ?!?… SACHA !!! PIERRE !!

S - Quoi ?

F - On a oublié mon frère au centre Pkmn !

S - Je croyais que tu lui avais demandé de rester ?

Devant le centre Pkmn en question, le petit garçon scrutait le ciel.

M - Oser m'oublier… Voilà 4 jours que je les attends… Connaissant ma sœur, elle ne s'en est toujours pas aperçut. ATCHOUM !!! Ah, on parle de moi. Enfin, quand maman saura ça !

F - Et toi, tu as voyagé longtemps avec lui ?

O - Environ 4 ans !

F - Wow ! Tant que ça ? Vous devez être très proches !

Ondine baissa la tête en rougissant, Sacha regarda Flora en fronçant les sourcils. Armand s'assit à côté d'Ondine.

A - Et à Azuria, tu avais un petit ami ?

Le double frémit. Malgré qu'il ne soit qu'un clone, il ressentait un doute que Sacha l'original aurait pu ressentir, lui aussi.

O - … Je ne préfère pas en parler…

A - Si tu n'en a pas, moi je… (Ouïlle !)

Flora avait écrasé le pied d'Armand pour qu'il se taise. Il la regarda, furieux, mais elle regardait ailleurs, l'air innocente. Ondine soupira. Avait-elle fait une bonne chose que de suivre Sacha et de laisser Azuria et Togepi à Jackie ?… Tout ça pour lui… Le garçon qu'elle avait suivit durant 4 longues années et qu'elle retrouvait aujourd'hui… Pourquoi était-il aussi silencieux ? Il semblait stressé, mais tentait de le cacher. Finalement, ils s'endormirent tous profondément. Quand Ondine rouvrit les yeux, Sacha se tenait au-dessus d'elle en souriant.

S2 - Alors, bien dormi ?

O - Oui, merci…

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

O - Où sont les autres ?

S2 - Ils sont partis au centre Pkmn de la ville il y a plus d'une heure.

O - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

S2 - Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir ces derniers temps, et puis, on aurait dit un ange…

Elle le regarda en rougissant, lui était calme, serein et lui souriait.

« O - Sacha ? Tu n'es plus l'orgueilleux que je connaissais… Je pensais que tu ne ferais pas des compliments de sitôt…Surtout à moi… Tu as tellement changé… »

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle le dévisageait. Elle secoua la tête et sortit de Wailord. Ils se précipitèrent au centre Pkmn. Les autres se tenaient devant le vidéo-phone.

P - Je vous assure qu'il est avec nous !

PC - Je te crois Pierre, mais alors pourquoi ne répond-il pas à mes appels ? Son oreillette doit pourtant encore fonctionner…

S2 - Professeur Chen !

PC - Sacha ! Te voilà ! Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes appels ? La Pokéoreillette fonctionne, non ?

S2 - La Pokéoreillette ?

« S2 - C'était ça que Sacha portait à l'oreille… Il ne répond pas, c'est bien pour moi… »

S2 - Vous allez rire… Je… Je l'ai perdu…

PC - Tu l'as perdu ?

S2 - Oui, c'est drôle non, j'ai toujours été comme ça, ahahaha…

PC - Oui, c'est vrai, toujours aussi maladroit, ahahaha… QUOI ?!!!! TU AS PERDU LA POKEOREILLETTE ?!!! SAIS-TU COMBIEN DE TEMPS J'AI PASSE DESSUS POUR LA METTRE AU POINT ?!!!!

S2 - Je suis désolé…

PC - Quand je pense que j'ai envoyé Régis pour voir si tu allais bien, alors que monsieur s'amuse à perdre des prototypes à la pointe de la technologie !

S2 - Pardon.

PC - Enfer et damnation… Il ne me reste plus qu'à recommencer…

La communication se coupa et Flora se tourna vers lui, le prenant par le col.

F - ET APRES TU ME TRAITES DE MALADROITE ET DE TETE EN L'AIR !!!!!

Elle le relâcha, faisant mine de bouder. Ondine sourit.

M - Flora !

F - Oui, on est là !

Le petit garçon arriva et salua tout le monde.

F - Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

M - … Comment t'as fait pour m'oublier !

F - Ahaha… Pardon petit frère…

O - Salut ! Moi c'est Ondine !

A - Et moi Armand !

M - Enchanté !

Après quelques présentations, Armand soupira en voyant Ondine dévisager Sacha. Il se ressaisit.

« A - Si je pars, ils vont me demander de rester, et je pourrais me rapprocher d'Ondine ! Ah, quelle bonne idée ! »

A - Bien, je vous ai tous ramené… Je vais retourner chez moi… Au Plateau Indigo… A un de ces jours…

S2, P, F, O - Oui, au revoir Armand ! Et encore merci !

Il eu une goutte sur la tempe.

« A - Je ne pense pas que je vais leur manquer… Et encore moins à Ondine… »

Celle-ci regardait Sacha sans se lasser. Armand tourna les talons et s'en fut vers le port. Sacha se tourna vers Ondine et elle détourna le regard.

S2 - Bien, nous devrions partir, les Pokémon ne m'attendrons pas si longtemps…

M - Moi, je reste !

F - QUOI ?!!

M - J'ai promis à l'infirmière Joëlle de l'aider avec un nouveau Pokémon. Je vous rejoindrais d'ici 3-4 jours.

F - Bien, si tu le dés…

P - ALORS MOI AUSSI JE RESTE !!

O - Pas question, tu ne ferais que les ennuyer.

P - AÏE ! Mais lâche moi l'oreille !

S2 - Bien, alors à dans 4 jours !

Après avoir marché 3 bonnes heures, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger. Sacha regardait les alentours comme s'il voulait trouver quelque chose.

Pkc - Pika pika ?

S2 - Oui, tout va bien.

Ondine parlait avec Flora et Pierre en les aidant à préparer le dîner. Sacha se leva et partit en direction de la forêt d'à côté, laissant Pikachu.

O - Sacha ! Où vas-tu ?

S2 - Marcher un peu… Me changer les idées.

O - Euh… Je… Tu… Ca ne te dérange pas si je t'accompagne ?

S2 - Non, bien sûr que non.

O - Je vais prévenir Pierre et Flora !

Elle retourna auprès de ses amis et leur parla un instant. Sacha en profita pour la regarder. Elle n'était plus la petite fille dont on lui avait parlé ; elle avait grandit et prit des formes plutôt avantageuse. Il sourit étrangement.

« S2 - Comment cet imbécile de Sacha a-t-il pu laisser ce si bel oiseau le quitter… Trop orgueilleux pour lui avouer ses sentiments… »

Ondine revint vers lui en souriant. Elle le prit par le poigné et le tira vers la forêt.

O - Flora m'a dit qu'il y avait une rivière pas loin, je pourrais attraper des Pokémon aquatiques !

S2 - J'en profiterai moi aussi…

« S2 - Et peut-être pas que des captures de Pokémon… »

Ils arrivèrent près de la rivière. Les premières étoiles apparaissaient en reflet à la surface de l'eau. Ondine était heureuse, seule avec lui. Elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il l'attendait…

Elle s'installa au bord de l'eau et se déchaussa pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Le double s'assit à ses côtés sans la quitter du regard. Elle souriait. Elle était si jolie. Ses cheveux roux flottaient légèrement, soufflés par la brise. Il était là, à ses côtés, à la place de celui qu'il devait être et dont il s'amusait des sentiments amoureux de son amie. Il était Lui. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Ondine, elle le regarda d'abord surprise puis s'adoucit. Elle l'avait suivis pendant près de 4 ans. Elle se rappela le jour de leur rencontre, elle, le garçon manquée de 11 ans, solitaire et lui, le jeune garçon de 10 ans, têtu et insouciant, rêvant de devenir maître Pokémon. Elle soupira et il la fit basculer, se couchant sur l'herbe douce. Elle ne bougea pas, la tête appuyée sur le cœur de celui qu'elle aimait… Il la regarda, elle le regarda. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis passionnément.

« Aimer… »

Un doute lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle ressentit une certaine méfiance. Le baiser pris fin quand Sacha se releva brusquement, fixant quelque chose à la surface de l'eau… Non, il avait du rêver…

« S2 - Etait-ce lui ? »

Il ne parlait pas de Sacha, non, mais de celui dont il avait toujours été formé pour le capturer… Rainbow. Il avait vu une ombre multicolore sous la surface. A moins que ce ne fut son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Ondine rougit en s'apercevant qu'il lui avait enlevé sa chemise et avait commencé à lui baisser les bretelles de son débardeur. Elle se rhabilla vite et s'approcha de lui.

O - Sacha, ça va ?

S2 - Oui, oui.

Il se retourna et se pencha de nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle fit mine de ne pas le voir et se retourna.

O - Nous devrions repartir au camp.

S2 - Ondine…

Quelques part, elle sentit un regret, mais d'un autre côté, elle sentit qu'elle avait eu raison. Cependant, Sacha l'attira de nouveau contre lui, la serrant fortement contre son cœur. Soudain, un frisson, un courant d'air glacé et il lâcha Ondine pour faire volte-face à Régis qui se tenait debout sur une pierre au milieu de la rivière. Ondine recula en rougissant.

« O - Depuis quand est-il là ? Depuis quand nous observe-t-il ? »

Il ne cillait pas du regard, fixant Sacha d'un regard noir. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main droite que Sacha aperçut.

« S2 - C'est… L'oreillette de Sacha ! Je suis repéré ! »

R - Tu as perdu ça…

« S2 - C'est à moi qu'il parle ?… Il a retrouvé la Pokéoreillette, seule ? Mais où est Sacha ? »

S2 - Ah, merci je… Je la cherchais partout !

Il tendit la main, espérant que Régis la lance vers lui, mais il la lança à sa droite. L'oreillette allait toucher l'eau quand une main en sortit et l'attrapa à la voler.

S2 - Mais que…

Un immense Pokémon sortit de l'eau avec, sur son dos, Sacha qui tenait son oreillette en fixant son double d'un regard noir.

S2 - Rainbow… Co… Comment… ?

Le Pokémon était Or et Argent, ses yeux étaient rouges et bleus, ses pattes avaient de longues griffes couleur rubis et saphir. Il ressemblait à un dragon. Il poussa un hurlement en déployant d'immenses ailes en cristal.

S - Laisse Ondine… Disparais… Je te laisse la vie, mais je ne veux plus te revoir…

Ondine ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, puis un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, un mal de tête atroce et des flashs :

Elle était poursuivit par des Pokémon plantes. Elle envoya Staross pour les repousser avec son pistolet à O, mais les Pokémon ennemis ne faiblirent pas et continuèrent d'avancer, se rapprochant de plus en plus.

_O - Reviens Staross !_

_Elle continua de courir et se retrouva bientôt devant une falaise. Elle se retourna et fit volte-face aux ennemis et tomba à genou en pleurant._

_O - J'ai protégé Azuria autant que j'ai pu… J'ai échoué… Je ne suis pas digne d'être la championne Eau… Je suis désolée Azuria… Pardon…_

_Un Herbizarre déploya un fouet liane vers Ondine. Elle ferma les yeux attendant le coup, mais rien ne vain._

_O - Psykokwak ?!_

_Psykokwak était devant elle, tentant de la protéger avec une attaque Psyko, retenant la liane. L'ombre commandant les Pokémon s'approcha… Elle pu voir son visage : Sacha ! Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux._

_O - Sacha ?! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?!_

_S2 - Pour NOTRE bien… Nous serons ensemble, pour toujours… Bientôt…_

_O - Tu… Tu n'es pas Sacha !_

S2 - Bien vu… Dommage que tu ne t'en rappelleras pas… 

_Ondine se releva, mais une autre liane la toucha sans que Psykokwak ne puisse faire quelque chose. Elle fut projetée dans le vide…_

_O - SACHA !!!!_

_S2 - Florizarre, dépose-la._

_Le Pokémon obéit, Ondine se retrouva à genoux. Il rappela le Pokémon dans sa Pokéball et il s'approcha d'elle._

_O - Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?!_

_S2 - Tu vas tout oublier… JE suis Sacha… Et j'ai fait disparaître les mauvais Pokémon… Tout va redevenir comme avant, enfin presque… J'ai besoin de toi pour accomplir la prophétie…_

_O - Quelle prophétie ?_

_S2 - Tu es celle qui a été choisie par l'élu… Tu est dans son cœur… Ensemble, vous trouverez le Pokémon le plus puissant connu jusqu'alors… Rainbow…_

_O - Rainbow ?_

_S2 - Tu es en quelque sorte la clef. Le Pokémon apparaîtra en ta présence seulement… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il s'approchera de toi… Il te cherche en ce moment même, il a déjà retrouvé Sacha, mais maintenant, JE suis Sacha. Ce Pokémon m'appartiendra… Et toi aussi…_

_O - CERTAINEMENT PAS !_

_Il la tint par le poigné et la rapprocha de lui, la serrant contre lui. Elle eu beau lutter, il était bien plus fort. Elle finit par pleurer._

_O - Lâche-moi… S'il te plait…_

_S2 - Je vais te lâcher…_

_O - Quoi ?_

_S2 - J'ai dit que j'allais te lâcher… Et t'effacer la mémoire !_

_O - Non !_

_S2 - Tu ne peux pas lutter…_

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait sur le dos de Régis qui courait vers le camp. Elle se rendormis. Flora et Pierre les attendaient, ils semblaient avoir été mis au courant, Régis avait certainement dû aller les voir pour la chercher ainsi que le double. Pierre la prit dans ses bras et la coucha sur son sac de couchage.

P - Que s'est-il passé ?

R - Je retourne aider Sacha, protégez la.

Il repartit, laissant les deux autres inquiets et perplexes.

Du côté du lac, Sacha était descendu de Rainbow et faisait face à son double.

S - Tu as osé poser tes sales pattes sur elle…

S2 - Serais-tu… Jaloux ? Elle m'aime moi et pas toi et ça te vexe.

S - C'est faux ! Elle t'a pris pour moi !

S2 - En es-tu sûr ? Nous nous ressemblons peut-être, mais nous sommes pourtant différents…

S - Oui, je suis l'original et toi, tu n'es qu'une pâle copie…

Le clone ferma les yeux, l'air désolé.

S2 - Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

Son image s'effilocha et il prit l'apparence d'un Alakasam.

S - Tu… Tu n'es qu'un Pokémon ?

S2 - Pas n'importe lequel… Je suis le meilleur membre de la Team Rocket…

S - La Team Rocket…

S2 - À côté de moi, ceux que tu connais sont des enfants de chœur… Je suis celui qui ramènera Rainbow au boss.

Derrière Sacha, le Pokémon grogna.

S - Tu ne le toucheras pas !

S2 - Tiens, tu m'as dit la même chose pour Ondine ! Je n'en ai malheureusement pas beaucoup profité… Mais je me suis bien amusé !

Sacha fonça vers lui pour le frapper, mais le pokémon se téléporta juste derrière lui pour le bloquer. Il fit une attaque Psyko qui envoya Sacha contre un arbre, à moitié sonné.

S2 - Depuis que je suis un Abra, j'ai été formé dans le seul but de capturer Rainbow. Par tout les moyens, même ceux qui semblent les plus absurdes, comme cette prophétie…

S - Qu… Quelle prophétie ?

S2 - « Le cœur de l'Elu de la génération de Rainbow choisira l'être qui libérera ce Pokémon et qui l'aidera à le capturer… »

S - L'élu de… La génération de Rainbow ?

S2 - Oui… N'es-tu pas l'Elu ?

S - Mélody… Les 3 sphères…

S2 - Oui… Tu vois… Tu es l'être qui le capturera et Ondine celle qui te l'amènera…

S - Je te fais juste remarquer que je l'ai approché sans l'aide d'Ondine…

L'Alakasam écarquilla les yeux.

S2 - Mais… Comment est-ce possible…

S - Tu as fait erreur sur la personne.

S2 - Non, ce n'est pas possible…

Il se retourna vers Rainbow, furieux. Il fit apparaître une Pokéball rouge marquée d'un R noir et la fit voler jusqu'au Pokémon qui disparut en un éclat de pierre précieuse.

S2 - Non ! Si près du but ! C'est… C'est impossible !!! Comment ai-je pu commettre une si grosse erreur…

Régis accourut et aida Sacha à se relever. Ondine arriva peu de temps après et aida Sacha à se soutenir pendant que Régis provoquait Alakasam dans un combat Pokémon.

S2 - Tu crois me battre avec ces Pokémon… Je pars, j'ai déjà assez perdu de temps…

Sacha regarda Ondine. Il lui sourit. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard, visiblement inquiète.

S - Je vais bien…

R - Et tu penses qu'on va te laisser partir comme ça ?!

S2 - Tu ne peux rien contre moi… Je disparais… Mais j'emporte vos souvenirs… Rien ne s'est passé… Vous oublieriez tout… Vos retrouvailles, Rainbow, Armand, moi et tout le reste… Adieu !

Alakasam disparut, laissant une boule blanche qui grossissait de plus en plus, englobant tout sur son passage, dévorant les souvenirs du monde entier de ces derniers jours écoulés.

S - Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais je t'aime Ondine…

O - Je t'aime aussi, Sacha…

Il était abasourdi. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué, et pourtant pleins de preuves lui revinrent en mémoire. Il lui sourit tendrement.

S - Ondine… Je reviendrais…

O - Et moi, je t'attendrais…

Il approcha son visage du sien, ils étaient si proches, il effleura les lèvres d'Ondine pendant que la lumière de l'oubli les submergea. Il allait l'embrasser quand soudain…

GRAOOOOUUUURG !

Pierre, Flora, son frère et les pokémon se retournèrent vers Sacha, surpris. Celui-ci riait, visiblement gêné.

Sacha - Ahahah… Je crois que j'ai faim.

Une goutte apparut sur les tempes de ses amis.

Pierre - Tu ne changeras jamais… Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bientôt prêt…

Sacha se rapprocha du feu qui lui éclairait la moitié du visage.

« S - J'ai comme une drôle de sensation… »

Sa boîte de badge tomba à terre en s'ouvrant. Il la ramassa sans vraiment trop faire attention à l'absence du badge en forme de goutte d'eau bleu et le remit dans son sac.

« S - Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

FIN


End file.
